


Action!

by IbewhoIbe



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leopold is mean I’m sorry, M/M, No magical powers, Their just normal people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: After trying for many years, Asta is finally a main character in a upcoming movie. Being an actor is amazing and all but not when your co-star is a jerk.





	1. My Co-Star is an asshole

“You so owe me.” Yuno groans clenching his fist at the steering wheel in front of him.

“My car should be fixed tomorrow, like I promised.” Asta assures.

“It better be if not you’re taking an Uber. I can be sleeping right now.” He glanced at the time. 7:01am.

“But Yunooooo. I’m so nervous.” The ash blonde whines slapping his cheeks.

“What for? You already got the part.”

“Yah, I don’t know. I wonder who would be my co-star. I hope he’s nice and he should be attractive too it would make things much easier.”

“Looking at you, things won’t be easy for him.” Yuno jokes looking over at his best friend.

“Ugh, you’re so rude, Yuno!” The boy frowns crossing his arms against his chest. “I’m a very attractive person, the only reason you don’t think so is because you’re straight as a pole.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t tell when a guy is good looking or not.” 

 

Yuno stops the car in front of the studio. 

“Now get out.” The raven unlocks the car and Asta doesn’t hesitate jumping out of the vehicle.

The ash blonde has been an actor for as long as he can remember but this will be the second time he will play as a main character. When he was a child he’ll usually act in commercials or minor characters in movies. Now, he’s stepping up by having more lines, screen time, and maybe people will start to recognize him.

 

Inside the building he bumps into a man with red hair tied up in a long braid. His coffee spills all over his white shirt staining it a murky brown.

“What the hell?!? Can’t you see where you’re going!?” The redhead yells at him.

“I’m sorry!” Asta apologizes looking up at him realizing it was none other than Leopold Vermillion. Not only was he a famous actor but Asta wished he can be like him. Leopold acted in millions of different movies and hell, he even has his own sitcom he shares with his brother and sister. What is he doing in a place like this?

“I’m really sorry, Leopold! I’m such a big fan, I’ll do anything-“

“My shirt costs two hundred dollars.” He states cutting off the ash blonde.

“Two hundred dollars!? I don’t have that much!” The other cries his eyes widening.

“I’m sure when you get paycheck you’ll hand it over to me. What’re you here for? The janitorial position or receptionist?” 

“No.” Asta scoffs at him. “I’m here for a scene and I’m late. Excuse me.”

Who knew his idol would be such a jerk?

“A commoner like you? Acting? Don’t make me laugh. What do you play? The dog?” Leopold jokes again his hand on his hip.

“I can’t believe the person I look up to is such an asshole. If only people knew how you really are.” Asta shakes his head holding back tears as he pushes past him. 

Don’t let him get to you, he says in his head. This is what you signed up for. 

 

The ash blonde heads to the filming room finding the director Julius waiting for him.

“I was afraid you weren’t gonna show up.” The man pats his shoulder. “I know things are kind of overwhelming for you since you’ve never had this kind of position.”

“Yah but I’m willing to give it my all! I won’t let you down!” Asta bows his head at him.

“We’re not filming today if that’s what you think.”

“Huh?” He tilts his head like a dog. Aww, he was really looking forward to it. 

“I wanted to give you this time to remember your lines for scene 1 and oh! To also meet your co-star. I think you guys will get along just fine.” He smiles at the boy.

“Um, where is he exactly? He’s ten minutes late.” Asta glances at the digital watch on his wrist.

 

“Sorry I’m late! Some dumb looking guy dumped my coffee all on my shirt and I had to change.” Asta hears a familiar voice heading towards them. No. God no.

“You!?!” Leopold glares at the ash blonde pointing a finger at him. “What the hell are you doing here!?”

“Leopold. I’m glad you can make it. This is Asta and you guys will be spending a lot of time together considering that he is your co-star.” Julius explains.

“I think I’m gonna throw up.” Asta covers his mouth and Leopold keeps giving him rude looks.

“I’m sure what happened between you guys, you can put it in the past right?” Julius places his hands on their shoulders. “Think of this as an opportunity, an experience.”

“Julius! We need you!” One of the cameraman announces and Julius excuses himself jogging towards the camera crew.

 

“Speaking of, What’s a straight man like you playing a gay man?” Asta makes a face at the redhead.

“Like Julius said. I like to try new things and when you have experience people want to do business with you.” Leopold answers his question. “So you’re actually. . .” He trails off.

“Bi.” Asta rolls his eyes at him. “I can’t believe you’re the love interest. I’m gonna need to drink every night to forget all the scenes we have to act out.”

“Please like I want to make out with you either.” Leopold scoffs tossing his braid to the side. “But this is acting and this is what actors do.”

 

“Hi!” A blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes interrupts their conversation. “Julius said I should come over and introduce myself!”

Asta looks to his left finding that Leopold had left talking to some other actors.

“My name is Luck and I play your extroverted best friend Jace.” Luck turns to the ash blonde.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Asta shakes his hand. “At least there is someone friendly around here.”

“What do you mean?” Luck raises an eyebrow.

“Oh Um it’s nothing.” He shakes his head, he didn’t want to gossip on the first day. Plus word can get around especially in a environment like this.

“Well I guess I’ll see you later, Asta.” Luck gives him a small wave before going to introduce himself to other people.

The whole time Asta sits in a chair going over his lines. Any other day he would be talking to every single person in his room but just talking to Leopold decreases his mood by ninety percent. Plus he guess it would do him some good since the character he plays is a shy reserved person. 

 

Soon enough the clock reaches three and Yuno walks into the studio waiting for Asta. 

“How was the shoot?” The raven questions as they get into the car.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Leopold walking with a girl who had silver hair tied up in pigtails. 

“Asta? Hello?” Yuno gets in his face waving his hands.

“Sorry Yuno.” Asta comes back to reality.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Bad day?” The raven raises an eyebrow at him.

“My co-star is the worst!” Asta blurts out. “He’s rude, arrogant, and what makes it worse is that he doesn’t have an ugly face to match his ugly personality! God, I hope he steps on a lego or something!” He grips his hair.

“Damn, I never seen you angry like this. It kind of excites me.” The raven chuckles. Asta wasn’t really one to get angry so easily. He was the friendliest person Yuno knew and you’d really have to be an asshole to piss him off.

“Yuno this is gonna be hell for me. I have to make out with this guy like I don’t wanna rip out his guts!” 

“Then quit.” Yuno suggests waving a hand around. “Just say you have some personal issues to work out.”

“Only quitters quit. Besides I worked too hard to give up now and my paycheck will be huge, bigger than the last movie I was in.”

Yuno drops the ash blonde off at his apartment without another word.

 

“Okay, time to study.” Asta sets the script in front of him as soon as he sits down on his bed.


	2. Welcome Home

“Good morning! Want some?” Luck approaches Asta the next morning with a box full of donuts.

“Oh yay! Thanks!” Asta’s eyes lit up grabbing a chocolate donut.

“Hey, Leo! Want a donut?” Luck turns to the redhead who had just walked in.

“My name is Leopold not Leo.” He snaps at the blonde. “Donuts are full of grease, carbs, and fat. So no.” The redhead strolls away from the two boys.

“Hmm okay.” Luck pouts. 

Jesus, not only was he rude to Asta, he was a jerk to Luck too. Another reason to hate him. 

“Don’t worry about him. More donuts for other people who want them.” Asta tries to cheer him up.

 

The ash blonde changes into the school uniform that was required for the scene. It was your normal school outfit, a white button up shirt, a black jacket and black pants to match. 

He sighs blowing some stray hair out of his face. At least he wouldn’t have to actually kiss Leopold soon. 

“Aww, Asta, I was right to order you a small. It fits you perfectly.” Julius smiles at him patting his shoulders. “You definitely look like a cute little school boy.”

“I don’t know if I should be angry or flattered.” The ash blonde gives the man a straight face.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I promise. Luck is waiting for you, you guys will be walking to the train together to the university just as planned.” Julius says to him.

Asta doesn’t say anything walking to the train station waiting for Luck to appear.

“Action!” One of the cameraman yells slamming the clapperboard.

 

The train pulls up signaling that it was ready to take in riders. Austin hears loud footsteps behind him and then a shrilling scream.

“Wahhh! That’s gonna create a bruise.” Jace glances at his reddened elbow.

“Are you Um Okay?” The ash blonde asks him in a soft voice.

“Oh me! I’m fine. I been through injuries a lot worse than this.” He smiles at the other. “I’m Jace by the way, I’ve never seen you here before.” The blonde squints his eyes at him.

“I just transferred from community college. It’s my first day here. You can call me Austin.” 

“Austin. I like it! I’ll show you around, you look like you can use a Jace.” The blonde hooks his arm with his.

“This isn’t gonna be a everyday thing, right?” Austin raises an eyebrow at him.

“Until you make some friends of your own and then I’ll leave you alone. Being the new kid sucks, I’ve been there and done that a lot of times when I was younger.” Jace tells him as they take a seat by the window. “My dad would always get a new job everyday.” 

Austin doesn’t say anything looking at the dirty train floor. 

“Plus I’m gonna help you out. I can tell you what people to avoid, what to have for lunch, and the shortcuts to get to your classes faster.” Jace continues to talk to him but the words just go through Austin’s other ear.

“Sounds nice.” Is all Austin tells him.

 

They make it to the university, Jace still had his arm hooked with Austin’s.

“You can let go now.” Austin orders and Jace removes himself from him.

“Let me see your schedule.” Jace’s demands and Austin hands him the folded piece of paper.

“Oooo! We have English together and World War 2 History.” His bright blue eyes lit up.

“We should go. I hate being late.” Austin quietly orders walking ahead of the other.

“Wait! You don’t know where you’re going!” Jace jogs after the ash blonde.

 

Austin walks into the automatic doors and the scent of old books hit his nose. Not that he was complaining he loved books. 

Keeping his head down, he bumps into a lean but muscular body. His things fall to the floor, all of his books, papers, and pens.

“Sorry, you okay?” The redhead helps Austin pick up his stuff and he pulls him up with no struggle like he weighed nothing. 

This isn’t Leopold, he’s just acting. He would never be this nice to you.

“Mmm Fine.” The ash blonde mumbles not making eye contact.

“See you later.” The man gives him a small wave with a smile on his face before walking away.

“Oh my god, you bumped into Rider.” Jace hisses at him once the redhead was gone.

“Who?” Austin makes a face.

“The most hottest coolest guy at this school. All the girls and guys fans over him like crazy.” Jace explains. “And did I mention he’s hot?!”

“Yah well it wasn’t anything.” He hides his blush in the collar of his jacket.

 

“Scene!” The cameraman yells and Luck and Asta sigh getting back into reality.

“That was fun!” Luck smiles at the other.

“Yah, it was nice.” Asta agrees nodding his head.

“Good job for the first day.” Julius walks over to them. “I came to tell you guys that there’s a party at the Omni hotel about my movie. I’d like for you guys to be there.”

“Are you kidding? Of course I’ll go!” Luck exclaims. “Are you coming, Asta?” He turns to him.

“Yah, am I able to have a plus two?” He wanted to invite Yuno and Mimosa.

“Sure, why not?” Julius pats his head before walking off to talk to Leopold.

“I’m glad you asked. I wanted to bring my boyfriend.” Luck turns to the ash blonde.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

“His name is Magna, if you like rap music you might know him. He’s a famous rapper.” 

“Oh.” The ash blonde nervously chuckles. “I’m not really into rap music, sorry.”

“It’s okay! We all have our differences. I gotta go, I promised I would meet him for lunch.” Luck gives him a small hug before running out of the studio.

 

That evening Asta ends up at Yuno and Mimosa’s apartment. 

“Oh my god, Asta! That’s awesome!” Mimosa exclaims jumping up and down.

“I don’t know. I don’t like all those fancy rich parties.” Yuno shakes his head making a face.

“Aww please Yuno.” Mimosa pleads touching his arm. “It’ll be fun.”

“Fine. I’m only going for the food.” He gives in running his fingers through her hair.

 

“Thanks guys. It means a lot. Maybe you guys can see how much of an asshole Leopold is.”

“He’s that bad?” Mimosa pouts at the ash blonde.

“He’s literally the devil. Asta admits. “I hope he doesn’t bring friends that are mean as him.”

“Doesn’t he hang out with that one guy who’s a famous singer or something?” Yuno questions raising an eyebrow.

“Oh! Langris! I love his music.” Mimosa eyes lit up. “His brother Finral is a singer too but he’s not as popular though.”

“Yah He is a good singer.” Asta smiles a her. “I hope he’ll be nice.”

“His music is too girly and he voice is too soft.” Yuno makes a face.

“It’s because you listen to all that metal crap that will make you go deaf.” Mimosa hits his arm. 

“Maybe you’re just jealous you’re not famous like him.” Asta smirks getting in his face.

“Please.” The raven rolls his eyes. “If I’m gonna be famous it’ll be for winning the Nobel peace prize or something.”

 

Asta’s phone vibrates.

“Who’s that?” Yuno peers over the ash blonde’s shoulder.

“Natsu. He’s coming home tonight.” The ash blonde sighs. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Mimosa gives him a sympathetic look.

“Yah. I’ll be fine.” Asta gives her a smile. “I better go then. I don’t want the place to look like a mess when he gets there.”

 

On the walk home, the ash blonde finds his brother’s shoes at the door. Oh crap.


	3. My Brother is an Asshole too

“I leave you for a weekend and my apartment looks like it’s been bombed!” Natsu yells at the ash blonde as soon as he walks in.

“I’m sorry, I just been busy. I’ll clean it up later.” Asta sets his stuff down taking off his jacket.

“No you’re gonna do it right now. I didn’t let you live here so you can trash my place.” Natsu crosses his arms against his chest. 

“Please not tonight. I have to go over my lines for tomorrow at seven in the morning.” Asta sighs.

“And when are you actually gonna get a real job?” The pinkette rolls his eyes at him. 

“This is my job, What’re you talking about?”

“You haven’t had a paycheck in months! That’s not a job! God, I’m really tired of taking care of you!” The other throws his hands up heading into the kitchen.

“No one asked you to take care of me.” Asta grumbles running to his room.

 

Natsu has hated Asta for the longest. Natsu’s mother married Asta’s father when Asta was a baby. Their parents worked everyday sometimes even going out of town leaving Natsu to take care of Asta. The pinkette never really got to hang out with his friends because he was at home with Asta all the time. He didn’t even go to his senior prom or his military ball and Asta really did feel bad but it’s not like he could do anything he was a child.

Also, Natsu and Asta would compete with each other. Natsu felt inferior that Asta was getting better grades than he did in school. Asta was in a lot of clubs, was popular for having bunch of friends and going out on dates, and he was nominated as prom and homecoming king. This was ridiculous since Natsu graduated a long time ago, who even cares? 

Asta did respect his brother. He took care of him all throughout his high school and young adult years. He missed out on a lot of opportunities and experiences because of him. Natsu worked hard owning two different jobs taking eight to ten hour shifts daily while Asta would never really have to work a day like that in his life. 

 

The next day, Asta goes to lunch with Luck and his boyfriend Magna after shooting two scenes.

“So Asta, when are you gonna get yourself a special someone?” Luck smirks at the ash blonde.

“Oh um that won’t be for awhile.” The boy blushes.

“Why not? You’re cute.” Magna assures and Luck sends him a glare. “I didn’t mean it like that babe.”

“Asta has to kiss Leopold next week.” Luck says in a low voice to Magna.

“What’s the big deal?” He raises an eyebrow popping fries in his mouth.

“They hate each other. I wonder how you’re gonna do it Asta.”

“Is possible I can come to the studio drunk so I don’t have to remember anything?” Asta mumbles and Magna bursts out into laughter. 

“The guy can’t be that bad. Besides you’re a actor, that’s your job.” Magna advised.

“He’s pretty mean.” Luck states. “I wouldn’t be happy kissing him either. At least his good looks make up for it I guess.”

“Good looks can never make up for a shitty personality.” Asta rolls his eyes. 

“Oh! Magna I forgot to tell you. Friday night, the crew is having a party at the Omni hotel. You’re coming.” Luck mentions to his boyfriend.

“Omni hotel? That’s fancy.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I guess I don’t get a say in this, do I?”

“Nope!” The blonde gives him a cute smile. “I’m honestly going for the food.” 

“Do I have to dress nice?” Magna makes a face.

“If it’s at the Omni hotel, of course you’re gonna have to dress up.” Asta tells the man. His phone vibrates. Mimosa was asking him where he was at. He totally forgot he was suppose to meet her at their favorite coffee shop five minutes ago.

“I need to leave. I have to meet a friend.” Asta gets up straightening his shirt.

“No problem, its nice to meet you.” Magna shakes his hand.

“Bye Asta!” Luck cheerfully waves at the ash blonde.

 

Heading to the coffee shop was a disaster. It was at the part of town where it was heavily populated. Everyone was out on the streets whether they were walking or driving. He was always an inch within a person bumping shoulders. Today, he collides with someone falling on top of them on the sidewalk.

To make things worse the person he fallen on was Leopold. If they had been any closer, their lips would’ve touched.

“Get off me!” The redhead yells pushing the other off him not caring if he had gotten in the street. 

“Sorry.” Asta mumbles rubbing his head.

“God! Do you ever look when you walk? It’s like you’re a fucking magnet, you’re always bumping into me, it’s annoying!” Leopold continues to shout at the ash blonde.

“I said I was sorry Okay!” Asta jumps to his feet raising his voice. “I have a lot of stuff on my mind and you’re not one them.” He pushes past Leopold heading towards the coffee shop.

 

He sees Mimosa sitting at a table in the back.

“You’re always late.” She says to him.

“Sorry. I had lunch with Luck and his boyfriend Magna. Then I bumped into Leopold on the street and he went batshit crazy on me.” Asta sighs sitting in front of her.

“Do I need to hurt him?” 

“No it’s okay.” He chuckles. “I can handle him.” 

“So, I bought some dresses for the party on Friday and I don’t know know which one to wear.” She whines. “Yuno isn’t much of a help, he doesn’t care what I wear unless it looks good.”

“I don’t know if I’m gonna be much of a help either. I’m not a fashionista.”

“I’ll make it easier for you then. The green dress or the red dress?” She shows him the pictures on her iPhone.

“The green one brings out your eyes more.” Asta answers honestly.

“Aww Thanks! I think it looks good too.”

“Please tell Yuno to look decent. If I have to dress up, he does also.” Asta orders.

“Trust me, I’ll make sure he comes out wearing a suit and tie. He will not embarrass me.” She promised before taking a sip of her latte. “Are you gonna get anything here?”

“You know I don’t like coffee.” The ash blonde gives her a look.

The woman gasps looking at her phone. “I gotta go. My brother needs me for his costume fitting. I really don’t wanna go.”

“Have fun.” Asta smirks at her waving goodbye.

 

When the ash blonde arrives at the apartment the following evening he looks through his closet trying to figure out what to wear for tomorrow night. 

He was for sure, he had some decent clothing in here. He finds a suit he had since freshman year on high school. The ash blonde tries to put it on but he’s gain some muscle over the few years. The sleeves were way too tight for his arms. The pants gripped his hips making it hard for him to breath.

Maybe Natsu might have a suit he can let him borrow. The ash blonde tip toes in his brother’s room making sure not to wake him up. He slowly opens the closet looking through his clothes.

 

The lights flicker on and a gasp escapes Asta’s lips.

“What the hell are you doing?” The pinkette towers behind him.

“I need to borrow a suit.” Asta confesses grabbing a suede black suit on the rack.

“What’s wrong with your clothes?” Natsu glares placing a hand on his hip.

“The only suit I have is from high school and it’s too tight. I don’t have enough money to buy a new one. Please, it’s only for one night.” Asta explains grasping his hands together. 

“Fine.” The pinkette sighs. “That’s my only good suit and if you mess it up I swear to god I’ll break you.” 

“I promise I’ll take good care of it.” The ash blonde gulps nodding his head.

“Now get out. I wanna sleep.” His brother kicks him out of his room.


	4. Let’s Party!

“Eeek! I’m so excited!” Mimosa squeals jumping up and down the following Friday evening.

“She’s been like this all day. I can’t get her to shut up.” Yuno sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Aww, it’s cute.” Asta smiles at him. “At least try to look happy man.”

“I worked a twelve hour shift last night and then went school for seven hours today. Where’s the happy in that?” His best friend deadpanned.

“You can celebrate at the party.” Mimosa tries to cheer him up. “There’s gonna be tons of food.”

“By the way Asta, where’d you get that suit? It’s poppin. I don’t recall you having anything fancy like that in your closet.” Yuno gestures at his outfit.

“How rude, Yuno.” Asta frowns at him. “It’s Natsu’s. He let me borrow it.”

“Wow.” The girl’s eyes widened. “Your brother let you wear his clothes without ripping your arm off?”

“I know I’m just as surprised. I guess he can be nice sometimes.” The boy shrugs his shoulders. 

“I mean he did pretty much raise and take care of you.” Yuno mentions. 

“Well yah but ever since I’ve gotten older he’s been really mean to me. I don’t know why.” He pouts. 

“He could be jealous that you’re an upcoming actor now while he’ll be working in factories for his whole life with no life insurance.” Yuno suggests earning a glare from Mimosa and Asta.

“This conservation is over. We have a party to get to.” Asta states grabbing his phone. “I’m gonna text Julius that we’re on the way, guys.” 

 

The Omni hotel was the most prestigious building in their city. The only people who can afford to spend a night there are rich families. Asta has always driven past it but this will be his first time walking in it. He’s kind of excited yet nervous seeing all these other wealthy people. His friends and him really didn’t fit in this world. 

“Is it me or is everyone staring at us?” Mimosa whispers as they walk into the lobby.

“They’re just admiring your beauty.” Yuno comments placing a hand on the small of her back.

“Aww Yuno.” The girl blushes.

“Ok lovebirds. You guys are going the wrong way.” Asta redirects them to the hallway on the right.

“Sorry, Asta.” Mimosa apologizes speed walking to his side.

 

“Asta! I’m glad you made it!” Julio’s greets them once they reach the room. 

“This is Yuno and his girlfriend Mimosa. They’re my best friends.” Asta introduces.

“Nice to meet you guys. Please enjoy and help yourself to all the food they’re serving. There’s also a photo booth and a dance floor.” Julius informs before walking away to greet more people.

“Ooo a dancefloor! Yuno we definitely have to dance.” Mimosa eyes lit up grabbing his arm.

“Maybe if I’m able to get a drink or two. You know I’m a bad dancer.” Yuno feels his stomach get queasy.

“Great, there’s the devil.” Asta grumbles looks at Leopold in the distance. He was with that girl who had silver pigtails now put up in a high bun. To his right was a man a little shorter than him with wavy golden blonde hair swept to the side and some hanging in his face. 

“Omg, that’s Langris. We should totally say hi.” Mimosa hisses slapping Asta on the arm repeatedly.

“That’s Langris?!?! He looks so young.” Asta’s eyes widen letting out a gasp. 

“He’s the same age as us.” Mimosa mentions. “And that’s Noelle! She’s a famous model.”

“Is there anyone you don’t know, Mimosa?” Yuno teases the girl.

“I never heard of her. She is pretty, I can see why she’s a model.” Asta comments.

“Let’s go say hi.” 

“No way! Not with Leopold around.” Asta frowns crossing his arms against his chest.

“You can’t avoid him forever.” Mimosa remarked. “Well Fine, I’ll say hi while you stay here and be a coward.” 

The girl strolls away and Asta gives in following after her. Yuno ends up going to the buffet grabbing some food.

“Hi, I’m Mimosa I’m such a big fan of you guys.” She smiles at the three.

 

“Asta!” Luck runs up to the ash blonde with Magna behind him.

Asta forgets about Mimosa saying hi to his friend.

“Sorry we’re late. Luck gave me the wrong directions.” Magna rolls his eyes at his boyfriend.

“My phone is jacked up. I need to get it fixed once I get my paycheck.” Luck explains. “Sorry I don’t have a high tech iPhone.”

“It’s okay. The party pretty much just started.” Asta gives him a reassuring smile. 

“Where are your friends, Asta? I thought you were bringing them.” Luck raises an eyebrow seeing that he was by himself.

“Well my friend Mimosa is talking to Leopold and his friends and you know, I’m not going down that road. Yuno is at the buffet, that’s what he really came here for.” Asta explains.

“I think I’ll get along with him just fine.” Magna pats his abdomen heading to buffet as well.

“He’s such a dork.” Luck chuckles. “I am kind of hungry though.” 

“I’ll catch you guys later, I’m gonna check on Mimosa.” The ash blonde turns around heading to the auburn haired girl.

Leopold and his friends had left talking to some other people.

 

“Hey.” Mimosa smiles at him.

“They’re terrible aren’t they?” Asta gives her a sympathetic look.

“What’re you talking about? They’re so nice! I don’t know why you said Leopold was an asshole he’s so charismatic and charming.” She gushes clasping her hands together.

“Um, are we sure we’re talking about the same person?” He raises an eyebrow confused.

“Of course! I’m sure you guys just got on the wrong foot. Langris was so nice too! He even offered to help me with my recital for my music class. Noelle was sweet also she said that my outfit was really cute.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re girl. Guys are nice to girls, they would never be mean to them.” Asta denies her shaking his head.

“Whatever you say.” She flips her hair. “Wanna go grab some food before it’s all gone?”

“Who knows? Maybe Yuno ate all of it already.” Asta jokes making the girl laugh. 

 

“I don’t know what it is but it’s so good.” Yuno says with a mouthful of food when they meet him at a table.

“Yuno, manners.” Mimosa whispers to him. 

“Holy crap! It is!” Asta yells with a mouth full of food also grabbing a few people’s attention.

Mimosa sighs. Why even try? 

“Hey Asta can we sit with you guys?” Luck stands in front of them.

“Hell Yah, you don’t have to ask!” Asta yells again earning more attention.

 

“Hi, I’m Mimosa and he’s Yuno.” The girl introduces herself.

“I’m Luck and this is my boyfriend Magna. I play Asta’s best friend in the movie.” Luck says to her. 

“I’m Asta’s real best friend so know that.” Yuno implied.

“Yuno.” Asta scolds the raven giving him a glare.

“Hahaha, it’s okay. I promise I didn’t come to steal him away from you.” Luck grins at the other. “I already have my own best friend.” He turns to look at Magna.

“Can you not be so corny?” His boyfriend gives him a look though he had a small blush on his face.

 

“Where’s your co-star, Leo? I wanna meet him.” His brother questions looking around the room.

“Trust me you don’t.” Leopold makes a face.

“Why not?” Mereoleona, his sister presses.

“He’s obnoxious, clumsy, and stupid. What other reasons are there?” 

“I get the feeling it’s him.” Fuegoleon gestures to the ash blonde who was having seconds at the dessert section.

 

Asta reaches for a piece of chocolate cake but ends up touching a warm hand.

“Eh, Sorry!” The boy pulls his hand away. 

“Oh, Asta wasn’t it?” Langris states at him with a sinister look in his eyes.

“Hey! I’m a fan of your music.” The ash blonde perks up smiling at him.

“Listen, don’t mess up this movie for Leo. He’s worked really hard for this, okay? We don’t need some rookie actor ruining his career.” The golden blonde calmly states like he wasn’t being rude at all.

“Ugh Great you too?” Asta rolls his eyes. Mimosa must be on bath salts if she really thought Leopold and Langris were nice people. “Don’t worry, I won’t tarnish Leopold’s career. I’m a bigger person than he is anyway.” He grabs himself a slice of cake and walks away before Langris can say another word. 

 

“You must be Asta.” A man with Leopold’s looks stands in front of him. Fuegoleon Vermillion.

“Yah, that’s me. I’m such a fan of your movies and your tv show!” Asta compliments. 

“Thank you, that means a lot. Apparently my younger brother seems to. . . loathe you very much.”

“Erm I guess. I’ve been nothing but nice to him.” He sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well Leo has a hard shell. You have to keep peeling layers before you get to know the real him. So please, stick around. He can use a nice boy like you.” The redhead gives him a soft smile.

“Oh wow thanks. I’ll try!” 

At least Fuegoleon wasn’t a jerk like Leopold. Maybe that’ll give him hope. 

 

“I’m ready to dance this food off!” Luck jumps out of his chair. “Come on Magna!”

“I’m still eating.” His boyfriend gestures at his half eaten cake.

“Eat it later.” The blonde orders grabbing his arm dragging him to the dancefloor. 

 

“Where have you been?” Mimosa glances at Asta who had just gotten back.

“I’ve ran into both Langris and Fuegoleon. Langris is just as worse as Leopold just not in a aggressive loud kind of way. Fuegoleon was nice however so that’s the highlight.” Asta explains taking a seat.

“What? Langris? He was so nice to me.” Mimosa gasps not believing him.

“He wasn’t nice to me.” The ash blonde retaliates giving her a glare. 

“I’m sorry Asta.” She pouts patting his back. “I’m gonna go dance if you guys don’t mind.”

“Dance ahead. I’m too full to move.” Yuno mumbles closing his eyes.

“I’m gonna grab some water. Want some?” Asta stood up after finishing his cake.

“If I eat or drink anything else, I’m gonna explode.”

“Alright then.” He takes that as a no heading to the drinks. He fills himself two cups of water and before he knew it he bumps into someone. 

 

“What the fuck?!” Shit, why does he keep doing this? 

“Leopold, I’m so sorry! I promise I don’t do this on purpose!” Asta apologizes bowing down his head.

Leopold however grabs a nearby plate of leftover cake and pudding shoving into Asta.

Asta gasps his mouth hanging open. Natsu’s suit! He was gonna kill him for sure! 

Abruptly, Asta grabs a plate of spaghetti from a table dumping all the contents on top of Leopold’s head. Inside he giggles because it blended well with his fiery red hair.

Leopold growls at the ash blonde tackling him onto an empty table. The table collapses under their weight grabbing everyone’s attention. The two pull on each other’s hair, scratching each other on the face, and throwing punches.

 

“Enough!” Two security men pull them back.

“Leopold! Asta!” Julius runs toward them with a shock look on their face.

“I’m sorry but they need to be thrown out. Violence of any kind is not tolerated in this building.” One of the security guards stated.

“Sorry.” Asta says to the man before getting dragged out by security with Leopold.

 

“Look what you did! You got us kicked out!” Leopold yells at the other as soon as they get out of the building.

“Me? You started it!” 

“Well if you look where you were going maybe this wouldn’t have happen.” The redhead rolls his eyes at him. “This suit costs hundreds of dollars!” 

“What? You want me to pay for that too?” Asta gives him a look. 

“Whatever. I don’t even wanna look at you anymore.” Leopold scoffs before walking away.

 

“Asta!” Both Yuno And Mimosa run out the building heading towards the ash blonde.

“Are you okay?” Mimosa asks touching his arm.

“Yah I’m fine.”

“Dude you’re suit is tore up from the floor up.” Yuno comments.

“I know. Natsu is gonna rip my head off.” Asta holds his head in his hands.

 

“Maybe he’ll understand.” Mimosa suggests and Asta shakes his head at her.

“He never understands. You’ll probably never see me again after this.” 

“Then spend the night. You don’t have to go home.” Yuno adds. “He can’t kill you if you’re not there.”

“He’ll know something is up. This suit is important to him, well it’s the only suit he has and it costed him almost two paychecks.” The ash blonde remarks. “This should come out with some soap and water right, Mimosa?” He turns to the girl.

“What makes you think I know that?” She raises an eyebrow. 

“Don’t you do laundry?” 

“How sexist.” She huffs before walking away in her heels.

 

“Nice one.” Yuno smirks at the other shaking his head.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Asta pouts at the raven. “I’m gonna head home.”

“Good luck with your brother. Don’t die on me.” He says over his shoulder.

“Can’t promise you that.” He mumbles under his breath as the raven and him part ways.


	5. Please Don't Make Me Do This

Asta got an earful from Natsu last night. All he did was yell at him nonstop unless you count the slap across the face which left a red handprint on Asta’s cheek. The ash blonde promised his brother he’ll take it to a professional cleaner once he gets a pay check but til then Natsu has been making Asta do chores around the apartment which he thought seemed fair.

 

“Asta, Jesus What happened to your face?” Luck gestures to the handprint the next day at the studio.

 

“My brother got angry with me. It’s fine, it’ll go away.”

 

“Oh, was it because of the fight Leopold and you had? Everyone is talking about it everywhere. It’s crazy.” The blonde states.

 

“Leopold started it like he always does.” Asta rolls his eyes in annoyance. “But I’m a nobody while he’s famous so he’ll get away with it.”

 

“Asta! Your face! It’s hideous.” Julius looks at the boy in shock.

 

“Woah! Who messed you up boy?” Yami, one of the producers chuckles at him crossing his arms against his chest.

 

“Nobody important.” Asta shakes his head.

 

“Asta, Leopold says you started the fight. Is that true?” Julius lowers his voice to where only Asta can hear him.

 

Part of him wants to yell no but the other part of him wants to say yes and move on.

 

“Yes. I started the fight.” Asta reluctantly says taking the blame.

 

“Why?” The man raises an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know. I was being stupid and angry for nothing I guess.” The ash blonde shrugs his shoulders. “I’m okay now.”

 

“So you’ll have this scene perfect today, am I right? Can I count on you guys?” Julius gives them a hopeful smile.

 

Oh shit. He has to kiss Leopold.

 

“Yep totally fine.” Asta holds his thumb up though it was noticeably quivering.

 

With a face full of makeup to cover the redness on the side of Asta’s face he still didn’t feel ready. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Kissing someone is totally easy, he’s kissed tons of people.

 

“Action!” The sound of the clapper makes Asta jump pulling him back into reality.

 

“Oooo! Wear this on your date tonight!” Jace chuckles holding up what looks like to be athong.

 

“No.” Austin deadpanned.

 

“Come on, Austin. You need to spice things up!” The blonde whines flailing his arms.

 

“It’s only the second date and spicing things up doesn’t always have to include weird clothing.”

 

“You’re the one that’s weird.” Jace makes a face putting the rest of his clothes in the closet.

 

The doorbell rings.

 

“Your Prince Charming is here.” The boy squeals pushing him to the door.

 

“Jace.” Austin gives him a look before answering the door.

 

“Rider, you look so nice. Please take care of my best friend.” Jace tells the redhead. “If you don’t have him back at my apartment I might have to kill you.”

 

“I’m not a child.” Austin glares at the blonde.

 

“You might as well be with your height.” Rider jokes patting the other on the head.

 

“Let’s just go.” He mumbles walking past him.

 

Rider takes him to a fancy restaurant. Austin can barely pronounce any of the words on the menu no matter how smart he is. Did Rider do this to make him feel stupid?

 

“How’s your food?” The redhead questions watching the other play with his food.

 

“It's good.”

 

“You haven’t even taken a bite.” He observed. “Do you not like it?”

 

“I do it’s just. . . why did you take me to such a fancy place? I’m fine with pizza or something.” Austin confesses.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry you feel that way, I wanted to impress you.” Rider admits. “I mean you’re super smart and I’m super dumb.”

 

“No you’re not.” He remarked.

 

“Well I’m dumb compared to you.”

 

“Is there anything else I can get for you guys?” The waitress comes up to them interrupting their conversation.

 

“No, we’ll just take the check. Thanks.” Rider gives her a smile and she walks away.

The redhead takes out his wallet the same time as Austin.

 

“I’m paying, Austin.” Rider states.

 

“You paid for the last date. It’s my turn.”

 

“No you don’t get one.” He ordered giving the waitress his credit card before Austin can do anything.

 

After dinner the two take a walk around the city. Austin feels Rider’s hand nonchalantly grab his.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” The ash blonde inquired breaking the silence.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Why did you ask me out? I’m not popular nor social like your friends or you.”

 

“You’re different.” Rider explained. “You were a mystery and I had to know about you and when I did I wanted to be closer. Your mind, the way you think, it’s beautiful. Something you rarely find in people today. I admire how you’d rather stay at home and read books rather than going to frat parties. That’s something I should really start doing.” Rider stops in his tracks staring into Austin’s eyes. “I never met anyone like you, Austin.”

 

Kiss him. Now. The boy’s legs wouldn’t move it was like they were frozen. Why can’t he kiss him? This was his part.

 

“Cut!” Someone yells and all the lights shine off of them.

 

“What the hell was that? You blew it!” Leopold snapped giving him the angriest look in existence.

 

“Sorry. I erm blacked out.” Asta lies shaking his head.

 

“Asta, are you okay?” Julius asks him placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“He’s fine!” The redhead shouts.

 

“I’m ready to shoot the scene again.” Asta says to the director.

 

Julius nods his head commanding the cameraman to close in on them.

 

“I never met anyone like you, Austin.” Rider starts off looking into Austin’s eyes.

 

The ash blonde grips the other’s shoulders pulling him into a kiss. Rider happily returns it snaking an arm around Austin’s waist. The boy feels Rider’s fingers run through his spikes. 

 

"You're kissing Rider not Leopold. You're kissing Rider not Leopold." Asta would repeat over and over in his head.

 

“Scene!” Someone yells and Asta sighs in relief pushing himself off of Leopold.

 

Not that the kiss was terrible it was amazing. The only fact was who he was kissing.

 

“Let’s wrap it up guys.” Julius orders and everyone packs up their things.

 

“Hey, why did you lie for me?” Leopold questions as soon as Asta was heading to the doors.

 

“What’re you talking about?” The ash blonde turns around to look at him.

 

“You know. The fight at the party.” He recalled.

 

“I don’t want to cause any problems nor ruin your career. It’d be easier if it was on me than you.” Asta explains and Leopold however glares at him.

 

“I don’t need you to protect me like I’m some damsel in distress, okay?”

 

“I was only trying to help. I’m not gonna fight about this either.” He strolls away from the angry redhead.

 

He needed to calm his mind and the only way to do that is to visit his favorite store. The comic store. Asta loves going there to buy manga, video games, or action figures. He was a huge dork but he wasn’t gonna admit it. Yuno was too but he wasn’t too invested in it like Asta was.

 

Not a few people were in the shop. He says hi to his favorite employee there heading straight to the manga section. He wanted to get the latest Shonen jump magazine. On the way there he bumps into a person in a baseball cap making them drop their things.

 

“Sorry!” Asta cries picking up their stuff for them including the hat that fell off their head.

 

“Hey, it’s you!” His eyes lit up finding that the person was none other than Langris.

 

“You didn’t see me here, okay?!” The man hisses at him.

 

“Why are you here?” Asta tilts his head like a dog.

 

“My brother. He uh likes stuff like this.” He lies nervously rubbing his arm.

 

“Does he really?” Asta demands crossing his arms against his chest.

 

“You can’t tell Leo or Noelle you saw me here. They’ll make fun of me.”

 

“Why? They’re your friends.” He raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yah but they think manga and anime are for kids.” Langris explains. “So I just told them I lost interest a long time ago.”

 

“Okay, your secret is safe with me then. Well. . .”

 

“Well what?” Langris gives him a look.

 

“What manga did you get?” The ash blonde curiously asks.

 

“Boku no hero Academia.” The golden blonde mumbles looking down at the floor.

 

“Nice! I love that manga too. It’s one of my favorites. I was about to get the latest volume same with Shonen Jump.” Asta exclaims.

 

“You like Shonen jump too?” The other couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Hell Yah!”

 

Asta shows Langris around the store telling him where all of his favorite stuff was placed. They would talk about what mangas they’ve read and what anime they’ve watched. The ash blonde honestly felt bad for Langris that he couldn’t enjoy what he loves in front of Leopold and Noelle.

 

“Hey uh if you’re not busy Friday night, I’m going to a anime convention downtown. You totally don’t have to if you don't want to.” Asta mentions as they walk out the store.

 

“Hmm I never been to one before. If I do go I don’t want anyone to notice me nor Leo and Noelle to find out.” Langris twists a strand of his hair.

 

“Wear a cosplay or mask. It’d be totally normal.” The ash blonde suggests. “I gotta run!”

 

“Oh uh ok.” The golden blonde says watching the other jog away from him.

 

Asta wants to punch himself in the face. Why did he do that? Langris was Leopold’s friend, the last thing he wants is Leopold to think he’s taking Langris away from him. But Langris needed real friends, ones that will like him for who he is.

 

“Ugh, I’m so beat!” Yuno throws his shoes off jumping onto Asta’s couch the following day.

 

“Please me too.” The ash blonde groans laying on top of him. “I kissed Leopold yesterday.”

 

“That sounds nice.”

 

“The problem was that it actually was nice, the kiss. Leopold was such a good kisser and they way he held me in his arms felt really good.” The boy confesses.

 

“That’s totally not gay at all.” Yuno jokes and Asta whacks his arm.

 

“I don’t know. I just feel all weird now.” The ash blonde blushes. “Not only that I ran into Langris at the comic store I always go to. Turns out he likes manga and anime as well.”

 

“Wait? The Langris!l? That famous singer Mimosa keeps crying about and that guy who threatened you to make Leopold look good?” Yuno raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yah that guy but I do feel bad for him though.” Asta let’s out a sigh. “He doesn’t have real friends he has to hide his interests from Leopold and Noelle, it’s just not right.”

 

“It’s not our fault he has a terrible choice in friends.”

 

“Anyways I asked him to go to the anime con with me since you bailed.” The ash blonde rolls his eyes at him.

 

“I did not bail! I just forgot that Mimosa’s recital was on the same day.” Yuno remarked. “Plus how do you know for sure he’s gonna go, especially with you?”

 

“I have a feeling he will.” Asta smiles at the raven.


	6. Asta the Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Asta and Langris friendship lol

It felt good having his car back after having Natsu drive it as soon as it got fixed. His brother did have a bad case of motion sickness but once he took his medication he would be okay. 

The convention was packed with fans and lots of cosplayers. Asta would have loved to cosplay but he wasn’t talented enough to make a outfit nor did he have money to buy one. The only cosplay he could really go with is just wearing an a shirt of one of his favorite anime which was Boku no hero Academia.

Through out the day Asta takes photos of some cosplays that he liked and buys a few things where he couldn’t buy anywhere else from the showroom. Someone taps his shoulder and he whips around to glare at the perpetrator.

 

“Langris? Is that you?” The ash blonde raises an eyebrow trying to figure out the face behind the Pikachu mask.

“Yes. Don’t say my name out loud. I don’t want to cause attention.” He whispers.

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I wasn’t if it weren’t for you talking me into it.” The singer plays with the ends of his hair.

“I’m glad you came! Now I don’t feel so alone.” Asta smiles at the other. “Every anime lover should go to at least one of these things in their lifetime.” 

“Yah well it’s kinda of hard when you have no one to go with you.”

“You can always go with me.” The boy winks at him and Langris couldn’t tell if he was flirting or just being friendly.

“Thanks I guess.” The golden blonde manages to say.

“So what did you buy?” Asta peeks into his bag.

“Oh uh just some art and a few key chains. Small stuff.” Langris shrugs his shoulders. 

 

“Hey! Wanna go to the Jpop bar? I only want something small to eat.” The boy suggests changing the subject.

“A bar??? That means they have . . .”

“Wine, vodka, beer, I didn’t know you drink.” The ash blonde cuts him off.

“I mean uh sometimes. It helps, you know.” He twirls a strand of his hair.

“Sure! Whatever floats your boat.” 

 

Langris follows Asta into building, the sounds of people yelling and singing fills his ears. 

“Woah Langris, how many are you gonna drink tonight?” Asta eyes widened at the golden blonde’s fourth drink the waitress had set on the table. 

“It’s my last one. Four is usually my limit, five would be pushing it.” He explains and Asta honestly didn’t know if he was drunk or not. His speech wasn’t slurred and spoke perfectly. Maybe it just hasn’t hit him yet.

“You’re not ordering another drink, okay?” The other orders staring into his eyes.

“Yah, you’re the boss.” Langris agreed before finishing the rest of his glass in one sip.

 

When the clock reaches ten, Asta drags Langris to the dance party that was happening at the other end of the building.

“Wow, it’s like club.” Langris murmurs glancing at all the moving bodies and the flashing lights.

“I think it is a club but for like weebs and otakus.” 

 

A mixture of jpop and edm music was blasting through out the room. People were singing well more like yelling to the lyrics like crazy.

“We don’t have to be here if you don’t want to.” Asta turns to the golden blonde no longer finding him next to him. 

He later notices the singer dancing up front with the crowd. 

“Langris!” The ash blonde pushes through sweaty bodies trying to get to him.

“Hey! Let’s dance!” Langris exclaims grabbing Asta’s hands.

“Erm Okay.” Asta gives in knowing this wasn’t really Langris, he was just drunk. The ash blonde dances with him for a little while until he’s panting and running out of breath. 

 

He steps out of the dark room for fresh air. 

“That was crazy!” Langris comes out of the room a minute later stumbling towards the ash blonde.

“Yah but it was kind of fun. I didn’t know you could dance like that.” Asta comments. “Well you’re a singer so I guess you do have to learn how to dance in music videos and stuff.”

Langris wasn’t really listening to him walking away his hand against the wall to keep him steady.

“Hey, what’re you doing?!” Asta calls after him.

“I want food!” 

“You don’t even know where you’re going!” The ash blonde runs after him wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him up.

 

They end up at pizza parlor a few blocks down. Asta buys a large pepperoni for them to share.

“Ugh, this is like the best meal I ever had!” Langris yells with a mouthful of food earning a few people’s attention.

“God you’re so drunk.” Asta shakes his head. 

“Hmm have you always been that short?” The golden blonde squints his eyes at him.

“I’m not even gonna answer your question.” He replied taking another bite of his pizza.

“It’s okay. Short is cute. I’m short too.”

“You’re 5’5 that’s not short.” Asta remarked giving him a look.

“I could really go to sleep right now.” Langris mumbles resting his head against the wooden table.

“Dude, get up.” The ash blonde orders shaking his shoulder. Everyone was staring at them. 

Then he hears the snores. God, he really did go to sleep! How did he do that? 

 

Asta lifts the other off from the chair giving him a piggy back ride. He could feel all the eyes on him as he left the restaurant. The ash blonde gently sets him on the passenger seat and Asta then realizes he didn’t know where the hell Langris lived. He couldn’t bring him to Leopold or he’ll get suspicious. Yuno for sure wasn’t gonna help him so Asta decides to take him back to his place.

 

The ash blonde was thankful that Natsu was peacefully asleep in his room when they arrived. Asta didn’t really expect Langris to be so light, the boy was skinny with little to no muscle like Yuno. He sets the golden blonde on his bed takes out a futon from his closet. He’ll let Langris have the bed since he’s a guest a famous one at that. 

Asta glances at the sweater Langris was wearing. Damn he’s gonna be sweating when he wakes up. He grabs a baggy t shirt from his drawer and changes Langris out of sweater and strips down to his boxers. It almost felt like the golden blonde was unconscious, he didn’t wake up or flinch at all when Asta was changing his clothes. 

The ash blonde takes a look at the other. He really was pretty, the way his long eyelashes rested against his pale cheeks, the way his wavy locks were splayed underneath the pillow.

So that night Asta prayed that he was just knocked out from all the drinks he had.

 

Asta wakes up to sun shining against his face. He groans sitting up finding that his bed was perfectly made. 

Where was Langris? Did he leave?

He yawns standing up heading towards the living room. The ash blonde notices the other sitting in the kitchen eating what looks like to be pancakes.

 

“Hey sleepyhead.” Langris greets him with a smile on his face.

“Ummm I thought you left????” Asta says rubbing the back of his neck.

“I would if I knew where my clothes were.” Langris gestures to the t shirt Asta had put on him last night. 

“Sorry I’ll look for them. You really made yourself home here.” 

“Oh no, your brother made breakfast for me before he left.” Langris explains.

“What!? He never made me breakfast! That’s not cool!” Asta frowns clenching his fists.

“I’m full if you want the rest.” Langris pushes his plate over towards the ash blonde.

“Sure.” He takes a seat next to him at the table. 

“Look, I wanted to say thanks I know I probably caused you a lot of problems last night by how drunk I was and I’m sorry.” The golden blonde apologizes looking down at the floor. 

“It’s okay.” Asta chuckles. “I had fun and I got to know you a little bit better. You’re not as mean as I thought you were.”

“Yah I had fun too.” He admits. “I’m sorry I was a jerk to you at the party too, Leo told me some rude things about you and I just assumed that you were a brat but you’re really not. You’re nice, honest, and funny I was wrong about you.”

 

Langris’s phone vibrates and his eyes widened.

“My brother wants me to come home. Leo’s there waiting for me.” The golden blonde gets up heading towards the door.

“Hey, you can’t go out looking like that!” Asta catches his attention gesturing at the big t shirt and boxers.

“Duh, you’re right.” Langris rolls his eyes. 

“Hold on, I think I know where I put your clothes.” He holds his finger up before going to his room.

 

The ash blonde finds his pants and jacket in one of his drawers but what the hell did he do with his sweater?

“Um I found everything else but your sweater. I promise I’ll give it back when I find it.” Asta hands him his clothes.

“It’s okay. It was an old piece of clothing anyway.” Langris shakes his head putting his pants back on. “And I’ll give your shirt-“

“Keep it.” Asta waves his hand at him. 

“Are you-“

“Yes.” He sharply cuts him off. “Now go before Leopold gets suspicious.” The ash blonde pushes him out the door.


	7. Suspicious

“I don’t know what it is but Langris seems happier to me.” Leopold says to Noelle as a waitress leads them to a table.

“But he’s always been happy.” Noelle raises an eyebrow.

“No like happy happy. Do you think he met someone?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Believe it or not I’m pretty sure I saw him with your loud co star a day or two ago at the movies.” She whispers to him.

“No way, Asta??? He wouldn’t be caught dead with him. It just doesn’t seem right. This is weird we’re best friends so I feel like he would tell me if he met someone special or not.” 

“You’re seeing him today, are you?” The girl questions.

“Yah, in a few hours.” Leopold nods his head. “Finral is making us lunch.”

“Then interrogate him.” Noelle demands. “Interrogate him until he cries, we need to find out the truth about Asta and him.”

 

It was noon when Leopold finds himself in front of Finral and Langris’s condo. He rings the doorbell and a few seconds later the older brother greets him.

“Thanks for coming, Leo. How’s the movie coming along?” He asks letting the redhead inside.

“It’s good even though my co star is a nuisance.” Leopold says hopefully Finral might mention something.

“Not everyone gets along with their co-stars. I had to sing with a star I didn’t like but hey it’s life.” The blonde shrugs his shoulders. “Langris should be out in a bit, you know my brother has changed I don’t know how. He seems happy, I guess.” 

“Tell me about it.” Leopold mutters.

“Well I gotta run. It was nice talking to you tell Langris I left.” Finral pats his shoulder.

“Yah, Thanks for lunch.” He gives the man a small smile watching him walk out the door.

 

“Hi!” Langris comes out of his bedroom drying his damp hair with a towel.

“Hey, aren’t you in a good mood?” Leopold gives him a smirk.

“What? I’m always in a good mood.” The boy raises an eyebrow.

“Hmm I don’t know.” The redhead turns his head questioning him. “You’re not usually this cheery.”

“I’m starving.” Langris ignores him heading to the kitchen.

 

The golden blonde makes plates for the two of them and they sit on the couch. Langris turns on the tv setting it to a low volume.

“So, anything new in your life?” Leopold questions before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“What do you mean?” The other nervously laughs.

“Did you meet someone new? Someone special?” Leopold presses scooting closer to him.

“No well yah.”

Asta? Asta? Asta? The redhead didn’t take his eyes off the other.

“My brother, he has this new girlfriend and I don’t really like her. She’s a snobby know it all.” Langris confesses.

Damn, Langris really did just lie to him in the face. Maybe Asta and him were just talking not hanging out and Noelle was just wrong.

“I just wanted to know I mean we’re best friends we tell each other everything.” The redhead mentions and Langris looks guilty but for only a second.

“Hmm.” He nods his head.

“But hey we really need to start planning for your birthday party. My brother wants to have it at our house.” Leopold changes the subject. “Also Finral is in on this too.”

“I told you I don’t wanna big party.” Langris let’s out a sigh. “Just having Noelle and you is enough.”

“Come on it’ll be fun.” The redhead shakes his shoulders. “You need this, you work hard, you need to let loose. You’re always so stiff like you have a stick up your butt of something.”

“I can’t believe you just said that.” The other frowns at him.

“It’s true! My brother thinks of you as family so he really wants to do this so let him. And you can invite other people you know.” Leopold hints as in Langris possibly bringing Asta.

“Noelle and you are my only friends.” The golden blonde states. “Invite whoever you like.” 

“Alrighty then.” 

 

That night Leopold spies on his best friend parking his car against the curb a block away from his condo. He knew this was wrong but he had to know.

He watches Langris quietly leave the condo going downstairs. The golden blonde didn’t drive and Leopold slowly trails behind him making sure not to get too close.

Langris goes into a apartment complex five minutes away going up to the second floor. 

There it is. Asta. The ash blonde closes the door behind him and together they get into his car. Time for a chase. Leopold drives behind the ash blonde though it was hard because Asta was a wreckless driver. Finally they stop at a bakery shop a few miles away. Leopold parks far away behind them watching the two walk into the building. Asta opens the door for the golden blonde. 

The redhead bundles his hair into a fedora hat and puts on sunglasses then grabs a stick. If anything, he can play a blind person really well. He walks into the building ordering a small cheesecake and takes a seat a few feet away from them.

Leopold watches the two talk to each other. Langris would laugh at pretty much everything Asta would say to him. Plus Langris would twirl a strand of his hair and Leopold knew that whenever he did this he was nervous. Asta was his normal loud talkative self he couldn’t tell if he was flirting or not.

Leopold scoots closer to get a better earful of their conversation.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean to fall on top of you, Asta.” He hears Langris say.

On top of Asta?????

“It’s okay.” Asta’s chuckles. “It’s easy once you get the hang of it. I know it can be a little nerve wrecking. We should practice more whenever you’re free, you’ll be an expert in no time. I’ll be gentle until you’re ready to go all the way.”

Practice?? Expert?? On top of each other??? Gentle???? All the way????Them?? Together???? They fucking had sex! 

Leopold lets out a loud gasp and he freezes because the two glance at him. He sighs in relief once they removed their attention away from him.

Langris and Asta are really an item. 

 

“I haven’t seen you in years!” Yuno exclaims pulling the ash blonde into his apartment the following day.

“Sorry I’ve been busy.” Asta shrugs his shoulders setting his backpack on the couch.

“You mean busy with Langris?” Mimosa smirks at the other her hands on her hips. “Come on, tell us about him. You guys are dating right?”

“What?! No we’re not!” Asta’s eyes widened in shock. “I mean we kissed like once but we were drunk because we raided Natsu’s liquor cabinet.”

“Surreeee.” Yuno rolls his eyes.

“I promise. There’s nothing going on between us. Plus his birthday party is today, and I’m not really invited.” 

“What?! You have to go. He’s your friend.” Mimosa expresses. “It’s totally rude if you don’t.”

“I mean Fuegoleon invited me since it is at his mansion but Leopold and Noelle are gonna be there and they hate my guts.” Asta tells her. “Plus Langris kind of told me not to go because Leopold is getting suspicious of us.”

“Well I think you should go and fuck shit up.” Yuno states earning a glare from his girlfriend. “Show Leopold your not scared of him and steal his best friend too while you’re at it.”

“You should go to be nice okay Asta?” Mimosa places her hands on his shoulders. “Don’t listen to Yuno.”

“Okay, I’ll go.” Asta agrees nodding his head. “I’ll stay for a little bit I won’t be long.”

 

The ash blonde gets dressed at his apartment putting on a t shirt and some jeans. It’s a birthday party it can’t be too fancy. He stops at a nearby bakery buying a cherry tart for the golden blonde. 

The mansion was at least twenty sizes times the size of Asta’s apartment. How nice would it be to live in a fancy house like this? Too bad he’ll never know. His finger trembles as he rings the doorbell.

 

“Hey! You made it.” Fuegoleon gives him a hearty smile letting him inside. “I’m glad you came.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” 

From the distance Leopold was sending the ash blonde ice cold glares. Noelle paid no attention to the other talking to a girl with red hair tied up in a ponytail.

“I think your friend Um Asta is here for you.” Finral says to his younger brother.

“Asta is here?” The golden blonde gasps.

 

“Hey birthday boy.” Asta greets him handing the boy his gift.

“This looks really good, thanks.” Langris replies his eyes beaming at the cherry tart in front of him.

“I don’t remember inviting a pest.” A familiar voice states behind him and Asta whips around to find that it belonged to Leopold. 

“I invited him. He’s your co-star so I figured you would want him here.” Fuegoleon speaks up walking toward them.

“Well I don’t want him here! Asta and I aren’t even friends.” The redhead snaps.

“It’s not your party so you don’t get to make that decision.” The older brother crosses his arms against his chest. “Langris, do you want Asta here?”

The golden blonde can feel the heat rise to his cheeks and the sweat forming on his palms. If he says yes Leopold will know something was up. If he says no, he’ll hurt Asta’s feelings.


	8. The Truth

“Asta can stay if he wishes.” Is all Langris manages to say.

Leopold scoffs before strolling away.

“Are you okay?” Asta places a hand on his shoulder.

“Yah I’ll be fine.” The other nods his head.

Finral calls Langris over to blow the candles and cut the cake. Leopold and Noelle stand off in the distance giving Asta not so nice looks. As much as Asta wanted to leave he couldn’t, Langris wouldn’t really be having fun if it weren’t for him.

“What did the birthday boy wish for?” Asta questions after Langris finished blowing the candles.

“It’s a secret.” Langris puts a finger to his lips. “”Wanna dance?” He gestures to the moving bodies in the living room. “I promise I’m not drunk.”

“Yah sounds fun!” Asta’s bright green eyes lit up with excitement following the golden blonde.

 

Leopold stands off in the corner watching Langris and Asta. Noelle was on the dance-floor with her girlfriend Kahono too busy to notice the two. Asta would have his hands placed on Langris’s waist and Langris had his arms wrapped around Asta’s neck. Leopold would laugh because Asta was so short while Langris was about five more inches taller than him, he felt like it should be the other way around. 

The redhead didn’t know why but he felt a sense of jealousy that just wouldn’t go away. Langris shouldn’t be with this peasant, he deserved so much better.

 

Langris and Asta part ways and Leopold follows the ash blonde to the kitchen. 

“Asta.” The man calls out to the other.

“What do you want?” Asta rolls his eyes before pouring himself a glass of water.

“I don’t know what’s going on with Langris and you but I don’t like it. I want you to stay away from him, okay?” The redhead demands closing him in against the wall.

“What the hell are you gonna do to me if I don’t?” The ash blonde questions giving him a mischievous look.

Leopold grabs a nearby glass of red wine pouring it down Asta’s white shirt. The boy gasps feeling the cold liquid against his skin. 

“You really love starting food fights don’t you?” The other remarked. “Fine, I’ll leave the party but I’m not gonna leave Langris alone.”

“Asta, If you know what’s good for you, you’ll listen to me.” 

“You can’t do anything about this!” The ash blonde yells making Leopold’s eyes widen. “Trying to keep Langris away from me won’t change the way I feel about him!” Asta furiously pushes past Leopold away ignoring all the eyes on him as he runs out the front door.

 

“What happened?” Langris asks the redhead who walked out the kitchen. 

“What’s going on with Asta and you?” Noelle blurts out placing her hand on her hips. “We’re your friends we need to know.”

“Doesn’t matter. I told Asta to stay away from you. You deserve someone better than that nobody.” Leopold shakes his head.

“No you didn’t do that.” 

“I did. Langris, Asta is no good for you! If I knew that you liked guys I could’ve set you up with someone nice. I have nothing against you being gay but Asta? Come on now.” The redhead explains.

“For the tenth time, there’s nothing going on between Asta and me! I’m not dating him!” Langris loses it raising his voice.

“But at the cafe. I heard you guys talking. You said that you fell on top of Asta and Asta said he would be more gentle on you stuff like that.” The man confesses.

“Cafe? Oh my god, that really was you!” The golden blonde makes a face at him. “So you’re spying on me too? What the hell is wrong with you Leo?”

“He wouldn’t have to do that if you weren’t lying to us.” Noelle adds to the conversation.

“We were playing video games.” Langris implied. “Asta was teaching me.”

“Asta is obviously using you for something.” Leopold denies tapping his chin. 

“Probably to learn about your weaknesses.” Noelle tells the redhead and Langris couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Please just stop!” The golden blonde cries. “You’re so wrong about Asta. He’s kind, fun, and the most honest person I know. He’s been a better best friend to me this whole month than you guys have been my whole life!” Langris pushes past them running out the door.

 

It was two in the morning when Asta’s phone vibrates waking him up. He groans rubbing his eyes grabbing the device.

“Meet me at IHOP.” Langris sends him a text.

“Right now???????” The ash blonde texts him back.

“Yes.” He gets a reply a few seconds later.

Asta sighs putting on some pants and a clean t shirt before walking out of the apartment. The restaurant wasn’t that far away so he decides to walk. There was a nice breeze that made him feel good since his room can be pretty hot due to their jacked up thermostat.

 

He sees Langris at a booth by himself against the window. The golden blonde was in pajamas making Asta feel overdressed.

“If I knew you were coming in pajamas I wouldn’t have worn actual clothes.” Asta sighs sitting in front of him.

“Sorry but it’s Ihop plus it’s two in the morning who else is gonna be here?” The singer chuckles.

“I might as well order some food while I’m here. I didn’t eat much at the party.” The ash blonde opens up the menu.

“Yah me too. I didn’t really eat anything either.” Langris grabs a menu also.

“So. . . why are we really here?” 

“I told the truth. I told Leo and Noelle that we’re friends. They thought we were dating.” 

“Dating? No way!” The ash blonde laughs. “But I guess we’ve been hanging out a lot and being secretive so I can see why.”

“Leo said some really mean things about you and I couldn’t take it anymore so I left the party. I stayed home and cried for a little bit but I think I’m fine now.” 

“He told me to stay away from you and I told him I can’t let that happen. You need me around.” Asta mentions.

“I’m really sorry about him Asta. Leo can really be I don’t know a handful I should say.” The golden blonde apologizes looking down at the floor.

“It’s cool. He doesn’t scare me. It’s your birthweek so I’ll pay.” 

“No I can’t let you do that after everything Leo put you through.” Langris pouts.

“I’m not taking no for an answer. Order whatever you want, okay?” Asta gives him a cute smile patting his hand.

 

“Ugh! I’m so stuffed.” Asta yells stretching his arms as they walk out the restaurant.

“Please, I ate more than you. I should be the one that’s full.” Langris teases.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” The ash blonde glances at the other.

“Well uh actually.” The golden blonde twirls a strand of his hair. “I was wondering if I can spend the night. I don’t really wanna go home.” 

“Yah! You didn’t have to ask!” Asta grabs his wrist dragging him to his apartment.

 

The ash blonde can hear Natsu’s loud snores from outside of his bedroom. 

“Sorry about my about my brother.” Asta rolls his eyes at the pinkette’s snoring.

“It’s okay.” Langris laughs following Asta to his room.

 

The ash blonde grabs the futon out from his closet throwing it to the floor.

“What’re you doing?” Asta raises an eyebrow at the golden blonde who was getting on the futon.

“Umm sleeping? This is for me right??”

“No, I’m letting you sleep on my bed. You’re the guest.” He explains. “Besides it’s your birthweek.”

“No I feel bad. It’s your bed.” 

“Come on Langris. You’re not sleeping there.” Asta pulls him up to his feet with no struggle before pushing him to the bed. 

“I’ll only sleep on your bed if you sleep with me. You shouldn’t sleep on your own floor.” The other states.

“Uh I guess. I don’t think my bed is big enough for the two of us.” He gets under the covers beside him.

“I think your bed is just fine.” Langris smiles at the other before dozing off.

 

Another day has passed and Asta was back at the studio. Leopold and Langris haven’t exactly met up nor seen each other since the party. 

“Is it me or is Leopold really really mean today? Meaner than usual.” Luck whispers to the ash blonde.

Asta just gives him a sympathetic look before changing his clothes. Usually they’re at the studio in the mornings but due to some of the actors schedules they were here at night. It didn’t help the fact that it was storming outside. No one really knew but Natsu that Asta was afraid of thunderstorms. When he was kid he would always hide under the covers or in the closet. Loud booming thunders make his heart race and make his body shake like crazy. He thought he would get it over with once he gotten older but he was wrong.

“I hear there’s gonna be a huge storm tonight.” Luck says to the ash blonde.

 

At the right time, lightening flashes brightening up the whole room for only a second.

“You know what guys, lets do this tomorrow. I want you guys to be safe.” Julius orders telling everyone to pack up.

“See you Asta! Magna is here!” Luck hugs the boy before running out to his boyfriends car.

 

Natsu had Asta’s car and wasn’t picking him up until he got off work which won’t be until ten or eleven. One by one each of the actors go home. The only people left were Leopold, Julius, and the two cameraman Yami and William.

“Aren’t you boys suppose to be going home? The storm is gonna be bad tonight.” Julius questions the two.

“My brother is picking me up but won’t be here for another hour.” Asta answers.

“Fuegoleon has my car too, I didn’t drive so I’m waiting for the rain to clear up I guess.” 

“Nonsense, I’ll give you boys a ride home as soon as I get everything cleaned up.” Julius waves his hand at them.

 

A loud thunder almost shakes the building and Asta jumps like three feet in the air.

“Are you um okay?” Leopold makes a face at the ash blonde.

“I’m fine.” 

One crackling thunder knocks the power out and Asta couldn’t help but scream. This is terrible. Oh how he wished he had his bed. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be home with his brother. 

“Damn, the streets are flooded. No way can anyone drive through that.” Yami comments looking out the window.

“Get your face out the window. That’s how you get struck by lightening.” William pulls him back.

“I guess we’re stuck here til this storm clears up. I’ll burn a candle.” Julius says lighting up two candles placing them on a table.

 

Asta sits in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest.

“Asta, what’s wrong?” The redhead asks moving towards him. It kind of freaked him out seeing his co-star like this. 

“Storms. I’m scared of them.” He quivers covering his ears.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. It’ll die down pretty soon.” Leopold assures. 

Asta didn’t know why Leopold was being so nice to him but he could definitely use it. 

Leopold’s suggestion was wrong. Not even a minute the winds were rattling the windows, loud thunders shaking the stable building, it almost felt like an earthquake was about to happen.

 

Everyone takes cover hiding under the tables and chairs.

“Asta!” Leopold calls out to the ash blonde tackling him onto the ground before the large bookshelf can topple over them.

“Leopold???” Tears run down Asta’s cheeks like a waterfall.

“You’re okay.” The redhead pulls him close rubbing his back in circles.

“You saved my life.” A shaky breath escapes him.

Leopold doesn’t say anything as he continued to hug him pressing his face against his neck. Asta can smell the musk cologne on Leopold’s skin. He breathes in his scent letting it comfort him.

The storm clears up a few minutes later. The rain stops but the sky was cloudy however. 

“You guys okay?” Julius questions running over to them. “Oh Asta, were you crying? It’s okay my boy.”

“We’re fine.” Leopold nods his head.

 

“Asta!!!!!!!!!!” Natsu bangs on the door begging someone to let him in.

William unlocks the door and the pinkette barges in spinning his younger brother in a hug.

“I’m so glad you’re safe. I wish I could’ve came here sooner.” Natsu says to him burying his face in his neck.

“It’s okay.” Asta gives him a small smile. “Can we please just go home?”


	9. Realization

“Hey, wanna go for some ice cream? We’ll go to the shop you always like.” Natsu says to the awfully quiet ash blonde on the ride home.

“No thanks.” Asta leans his head against the window.

“You sure? The storm is gone.” The pinkette reassured.

“I just wanna go home.” The boy sighs looking down at his shoes. 

“Ok.” The man accepts his decision taking the street to their apartment.

 

Once they arrive Asta knocks off his shoes and his jacket running to his room. Was he mad that he was alone during the storm? Natsu really did wish he could’ve been there for him. 

The pinkette washes the rest of the dirty dishes in the sink and turns off the lights in the kitchen. He slightly creeps into Asta’s room to check on him. He finds Asta shirtless on the bed laying on his side.

 

“I know you’re awake.” Natsu says sitting on the bed beside him.

“Okay?”

“What’s wrong with you?” The pinkette lets out a sigh.

“What do you mean?” Asta makes a face at him. 

“You’re not. . . I don’t know. You’re not like yourself I guess.” Natsu manages to say.

“How the hell should you know what I’m like? From what I recall you hated me ever since I started middle school. You’re not exactly like the big brothers in movies.” He snaps at the other.

“Well usually you’re all cheery and happy.” Natsu tried to explain. “I’m sorry I haven’t been the best brother. I’m sorry for being mean to you all those years when you didn’t deserve it okay? I was jealous. You’re everything that I’m not.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“Yes it is. You’re a lot better than me. You’re talented, passionate, loved by a lot of people. You’re everything I would have wanted to be. I mean with your first paycheck you bought a car. For me to buy one I need one hundred paychecks and my whole life’s insurance.” 

“Just because you’re not famous doesn’t mean you’re any less cool than I am. Building cars is important and plus you’re helping people. You served in the military for a couple of years there’s nothing uncool about that. Anyone can be a top notch actor but being in the military takes guts.” Asta expresses. 

“Thanks kiddo.” Natsu ruffles his hair. “You never told me what this movie was about.”

“Oh uh it’s not really a big deal.” He blushes facing away from him.

“Why? Oh is it you’re co-star? She’s hot isn’t she?” A smirk appears on the pinkette’s face. “You should go for it. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you date anyone.”

“Natsu.”

“Maybe that’s what’s wrong with you too. You’ve never dated anyone.” He taps his chin.

“That’s not it.” Asta shakes his head. 

“Asta, are you. . . uh asexual? Or should I say aromantic?” He raises an eyebrow.

“No.” Asta groans. “Look, I’m gonna tell you something and you’ll probably won’t talk to me anymore.”

“There’s nothing you can say that will make me do that.” 

“I’m bisexual. I like girls and guys. My co-star is a guy who is my love interest in the movie.” The ash blonde confesses.

“Oh.” 

“Yah.” 

“Now I feel stupid. I guess that’s why you hang out with that guy so much. Langris wasn’t that his name?”

“No, we’re just friends.” Asta corrects him.

“Aww, you guys would’ve been nice together.” Natsu pouts.

“I’m done talking to you now.” He crosses his arms against his chest.

“Oi, Asta!” The pinkette cries before tackling him.

“Hey! Get off!” The boy yells at his older brother but soon lets out a squeal when he feels Natsu’s fingers grip his sides.

“Still ticklish, I see?” A smirk appears on Natsu’s face.

“No! Don’t you dare!” Asta cries but soon erupted into fits of laughter as the pinkette attacked all of his ticklish spots. 

The ash blonde manages to get Natsu off of him smashing his foot in his face pushing him away.

 

Asta’s phone vibrates and Natsu peeks over his shoulder.

“Who’s Leopold? Someone else I need to know about?” He questions.

“He’s my co-star. Probably nothing important.” The ash blonde shrugs him off trying to read the text message in peace.

“Come to the studio at 11. We need to talk.” Is what the message said.

Talk? Asta wonders what they could possibly talk about? Langris? Most likely. The movie? Most likely too. Possibilities are endless whatever it could be it made his heart pound.

 

The following morning, Asta was running late. He was surprised he didn’t die from Natsu’s heavy body laying on top of him all night. He throws on a t shirt he found on the floor and jeans. Natsu was still in slumber on his bed and the ash blonde didn’t even bother to say good bye to him. 

The ash blonde grabs a protein bar from the pantry eating it on the walk to the studio.

 

“You’re late.” Leopold states impatiently tapping his foot.

“What do you want?” He asks with a mouthful of food.

“The only way for Langris to be my friend again is to hang out with you for a day.” He explains and Asta bursts out into laughter.

“I am not hanging out with you just for that.” Asta rolls his eyes. “You’re basically using me.”

“I’m not thrilled about this either. We can go watch a movie and have dinner and pretend to have a good time.” 

“It’s not like he would know.”

“He has fans around the place keeping eyes on us.” Leopold answers and Asta looks around finding girls with a pair of binoculars a few feet away from them.

“Fine. I’ll only do this for Langris not for you.” Asta crosses his arms against his chest.

“The feeling is mutual.” The redhead agrees.

The two head towards the closest movie cinema. Every now and then they would get a few fans run into Leopold asking for autographs and pictures. Not one of them bothered to ask Asta for a picture or autograph since he wasn’t as famous as Leopold. 

 

“Ew, I’m not watching that.” Leopold makes a face at the Detective Pikachu movie poster.

“My friends Yuno and Mimosa liked it.”

“It’s for kids, plus it looks dumb. Also from what I recall Pokémon don’t really talk.”

“Neither do dogs.” Asta remarked. “Then What do you wanna watch?”

“Let’s watch Brightburn or The Intruder.”

“I really wanted to watch something more funny or uplifting.” 

“Well I think you owe me for saving your life during the storm.” Leopold states crossing his arms against his chest.

“I don’t owe you anything. I didn’t ask you to save me. You did that on your own.” The ash blonde snapped making the other flinch a little. 

“But since I’m a nice person we can watch your thriller movies.” He continued.

 

They ended up going with Brightburn. Asta didn’t think it was bad it’s just something he really wasn’t in the mood for. Maybe he could watch Detective Pikachu later with Langris.

“You chose the movie, I get to choose where we eat.” Asta mentions as they walk downtown.

“Nothing nasty.” Leopold says.

 

They settle at a Chili’s that was a block away. A server says hello to them, Leopold doesn’t say anything either he was ignoring her or didn’t hear her. Asta was the one to talk to her.

 

She leads them to a booth by the windows behind a old couple.

“So, are Langris and you really friends? I need to know.” Leopold states after she had left.

“Yah, that’s all we are, why do you care?” 

“Nothing.” The redhead faces away from him and Asta could see a small blush on his cheeks. 

 

They eat their food in silence barely glancing at each other. Asta did however scold Leopold for not being nice to the waiter. He was brief with her and would never say thank you for refilling his glass or taking his plates. 

“Put it all on one check.” Asta says to the waitress.

“I’m not paying for all this.” Leopold makes a face.

“I know. I didn’t expect you to.” Asta rolls his eyes. “Tip the waitress or I’ll kick your ass, I don’t care how many people are in here.” 

Leopold sucks it up giving the waitress a twenty five percent tip. The redhead scoffs at the ash blonde, he sure had a big mouth for such a small body. But that’s what makes him hot. 

Leopold coughs. No he didn’t mean to say that. He really didn’t. What was wrong with him?


	10. The Scene

“Asta, you’re all over the news!” Natsu yells from the living room.

“Whatever I did, I didn’t do it.” Asta makes a face walking out of his room.

“No. Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?” The pinkette frowns at him placing his hands on his hips.

“What’re you talking about? I don’t have a boyfriend.” He laughs at the other.

“Yah you do. Leopold Vermillion. Reporters are saying you guys are a couple soon to be wedded.”

“What!?!?!” Asta’s eyes almost fall off his face running to the tv.

 

On the tv was a picture of them walking downtown together with a caption saying “Leopold’s secret boyfriend revealed.”

“I’m not dating him. I never was! Why would they think we were even together?” Asta makes a face. 

“Aww that’s too bad. He’s a good looking guy for you.”

“Natsu.” The ash blonde gives him a look. “This isn’t funny.”

“I’m sure this will all go away. It always does.” Natsu waves his hand at him.

“Whatever. I’m gonna go.” Asta shakes his head walking out of the apartment heading towards Yuno’s place. On the way there he was attacked by paparazzi asking him millions of dumb questions. Asta runs away from them ignoring their words. 

 

“OMG Asta, is it really true?” Mimosa asks as soon as the other walks in.

“No it’s not.” He sighs. “The paparazzi is already on my ass wanting to know when’s the wedding.”

“Aww, I’m sorry. We should go to the news station and clear things up.” She suggests.

“So Asta, you and Leopold?” Yuno smirks at him walking out of the bedroom crossing his arms against his chest.

“It’s not true.” Asta rolls his eyes. “I’m pretty sure one of Langris’s fans did this or Noelle she’s always had it out for me.”

“They didn’t do it.” Yuno states.

 

“How do you know?” The ash blonde makes a face at the raven.

“Because I did.”

“Yuno!” Mimosa’s eyes widened.

“Why would you do that?” Asta sends him a glare.

“I’m a full time college student and worker. I need some kind of entertainment in my life.”

“Well leave me out of it!”

“What you did was wrong.” Mimosa scolds her boyfriend.

“I know. I didn’t think it would get this big. I’ll call TMZ and tell them it’s not true.” 

“You better.” Asta demanded. “I have to go. Leopold is calling me.” He glances at the caller ID on his phone.

Mimosa walks him out of the apartment and Asta takes the call.

 

“What the hell Asta?!?! Why are you suddenly my secret boyfriend?!?” Leopold yells into the phone making the ash blonde’s ears wince.

“I didn’t do it, okay? It should be taken down in a few minutes. Someone I knew told TMZ and I had them fix everything.” Asta explains.

“If not I’m gonna break you in half. I’m not gonna let a nobody like you tarnish my career.” And with that the redhead hangs up. 

Just like Yuno said he contacted TMZ and other reporters and soon everything was off the news. Asta sighs in relief now that Leopold can finally leave him alone. He wonders if Langris and the redhead made up. 

 

Leopold stops at the golden blonde’s apartment his finger hovering over the doorbell. He hesitates for a little before pressing it. 

“What?” Langris answers the door barely even opening it.

“Let me in.” 

“Why?”

“Come on, we need to talk.” Leopold barges into the apartment. “I did what you asked me to do.”

“Yah and now you guys are dating.” Langris remarked.

“That was fake, okay? Some loser with no life told TMZ. Why do you care anyway? Asta and you are just friends.” Leopold assures.

“That’s all we’ll ever be.” The golden blonde mumbles looking down at the floor.

“Wait? You actually like him like him?!” The redhead gasps. “Langris, he’s not even that attractive!”

“It’s not that.” Langris explains. “It’s the way he makes me feel. I can be myself around him and not feel judged. He makes me feel alive. If you saw him for who he really is, then maybe you wouldn’t act so snobbish. Looks aren’t everything you know?” 

“You can date him. It doesn’t really bother me. You have my blessing.” The redhead nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders but the thought of Langris and Asta together hurts his heart somehow.

“He only sees me as a friend and I’m not gonna ruin what we have. I rather have him as my friend and than him not being in my life at all.” 

Leopold sighs in relief in his head. He didn’t know why he was happy Langris didn’t want to pursue the ash blonde. Though he feels awful for not encouraging Langris to even try to ask Asta out.

“So, are we okay?” The redhead asks the other.

“Yah.” The golden blonde gives him a smile. 

 

The next day, Asta drags himself to the studio. He wished he could stay home and not do this particular scene. A sex scene. Sure Leopold wasn’t as rude to Asta as he used to be but he would give Asta a glare every now and then. 

“I feel sorry you have to have sex with that.” Luck whispers to the ash blonde gesturing at the redhead.

“We’re not actually gonna have sex. We just have to act like we did. No big deal.” Asta shrugs his shoulders but it totally was a big deal. He’s never had sex in his whole life so how should he know what to do? How is he suppose to make it look real?

“Have you had sex before?” Luck questions.

“Yah Of course.” He lies but Luck sees right through it.

“Aww you’re a virgin.” The boy gushes and Asta shushes him. He didn’t want Leopold to hear them. 

“Asta, hurry and change your clothes. We’re about to start the scene.” Julius orders and Asta nods his head walking to the locker room.

The ash blonde changes into a pair of denim jeans and a olive green sweater. The clothes were about to be torn off anyway.

“Good luck.” The blonde pats his shoulder as Asta walks past him.

“Action!” Someone yells and the clapper makes Asta jumps as always.

 

“That sweater really brings out your eyes.” Rider says looking up at him from the bed.

“Thanks.” Austin replies standing by the window fidgeting with the hem of the sweater.

“Stop looking out the window. Look at me.” The redhead demands but Austin ignores him not moving from his spot.

“Come here.” The other grabs his arm pulling him into his lap.

“Hey.” Austin frowns at him. 

“That was the only way I can get you to listen to me, baby.” A smirk appears on Rider’s face making the other blush. “Now shut up and kiss me.” 

“Rid-“ Austin tries to say but the redhead cuts him off smashing his lips against his.

Rider places his hand on his hip making him squirm and he pins him to the bed to keep him still. 

This was all new for Austin. He didn’t know how to do this. It was only his third time in Rider’s room. Most of the time they were at his place or at the coffeeshop. 

The ash blonde wraps his arms around his neck kissing the other back softly. Though that was undermined by Rider’s intense rough kisses. 

Austin gasps at the fingers touching the hem of his sweater.

“Please?” Rider whispers pressing a kiss by his hipbone.

“Yah.” The ash blonde manages to say letting the sweater fall to the floor.

 

“No, no, no! You’re doing it wrong!” Julius scolds them and the cameraman moves the spotlight away from them.

“We barely even started.” Leopold remarked.

“Yes And you guys look like you want to sock each other in the face. You boys have to be in love if you can’t look each other in the eyes how is the audience suppose to believe you?” 

“We were looking at each other.” Asta adds.

“Yes but not like you love each other. Almost like you want to kill each other. I know you guys can do this. Let’s try this again.”

The second time Julius scolded Asta for not making his moans sound realistic. He scolds Leopold for having a rough look in his eyes when he should be going for a more gentle approach. 

 

After many hours of trying to act out the perfect sex scene Julius tells everyone to go home.

“I want you guys to practice this scene the next time you come back to the studio. I want this to be perfect guys. I want you two to spend time together, get to know each other maybe that can help you not look so angry at each other.” Julius orders.

“Yes sir.” Both Leopold And Asta comply looking down at the ground. 

 

“This is all your fault!” Leopold yells as soon as they walk out the building.

“How the hell is this my fault?”

“Because you’re a terrible actor!” The redhead confesses. “Plus you never had sex before, it’s so obvious. You know nothing about what it feels like, what it’s suppose sound like.” 

“Just because I don’t have experience with a particular subject doesn’t make me a bad actor.” Asta states crossing his arms against his chest. 

“Meet me at my place tomorrow at 7. This has to be perfect.” Leopold orders and Asta makes a face.

“I actually have plans with Yuno and Mimosa that day.”

“Then cancel. This is important.” The redhead demands before strolling away getting lost into crowd.


	11. No Longer a Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long update! Please bare with me

“What!?! What do you mean you’re not going to karaoke night?!” Yuno yells into the phone the next night.

“Leopold and I have to practice a scene for the movie. It’s important. Please try to understand.” 

“Ugh Fine. We’re gonna have so much you’re gonna wish you had come!” The raven hangs up and Asta sighs walking up to the redhead’s mansion.

He wasn’t really looking forward to this, maybe he can try to do a really good job and leave early in time to meet Yuno and Mimosa.

 

Leopold answers the door with a glare on his face letting him in. 

“Is your brother not here?” Asta questions looking around the place.

“No, he’s in Singapore doing a shoot.” The redhead answers and then glances at Asta’s outfit. “Why didn’t you wear the outfit for the scene?”

“Sorry, I didn’t know I was suppose to.” Asta makes a face. “You should be more specific next time.”

“Well I feel like you would have some common sense to wear it.” The other rolls his eyes at him.

“Are you always this rude to your co-stars? Or is it just me?” The ash blonde looks at him.

“Just you.” Leopold snapped. “If you weren’t so annoying, obnoxious, and stupid maybe I wouldn’t act this way.” 

“And if you weren’t such a spoiled snobby brat then maybe I wouldn’t act this way either.” The ash blonde growls getting in his face. 

Before he knew it, Leopold’s lips were against his and his arm was wrapped around his waist pulling him close. Asta grabs a fistful of the other’s tresses returning the kiss. Were they even acting anymore or was this the practice Leopold meant? 

Leopold pins the other down against the couch crawling on top of him. His lips finds Asta’s neck and the ash blonde couldn’t help but let out a moan. 

“You don’t know how hot you are.” The redhead whispers before pulling Asta’s shirt over his head.

“Just kiss me.” Asta ordered cupping his hands against his cheeks kissing him once more. 

The ash blonde was a moaning a mess underneath the other. It’s like Leopold knew which spots made him go crazy. The redhead loved watching Asta’s eyes roll back as he hit a special spot on his body. He loved hearing what kind of reactions he would get out of him ranging from high pitch cries to low moans and groans. This was what he wanted. To control Asta and put him in his place. At least that’s what he thought when he first met him.

 

When Asta wakes up, he discovers that he wasn’t in his room at all. He glances around finding that he was still at Leopold’s to be exact, on his couch in the living room with the redhead sleeping on top of him. The clock on the TV stand read 8:30am. 

Asta gets up on the couch being careful not to wake up Leopold. He winces at the pain in between his legs. He couldn’t believe he just had sex Leopold. Angry sex. They were suppose to be practicing their scene for next week. He decides to grab his things and walk out of the mansion.

 

He arrives at his apartment finding Natsu in the kitchen.

“Where were you yesterday?” The pinkette questions.

“I was uh just at a friend’s place.” Asta lied setting his bag on the couch.

“You had me worried sick. You need to tell me where you are.” Natsu scolds placing a hand on his hip.

“You have a phone. You could’ve called me.” Asta talks back to his older brother.

“What the hell am I gonna do with you?” The man sends him a glare shaking his head returning to whatever he was cooking in the kitchen. “Do you want syrup on your pancakes?”

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Oh. Did you eat at your friends then?” 

“Sure.” Asta sighs changing the channel on the tv.

“Hey! I was watching that!” Natsu yells and Asta wonders how he can hear the tv from the food frying on the skillet.

“I’ll change it when you’re done cooking.” The boy complied and Natsu doesn’t say anything. 

His phone vibrates. Leopold was calling him. Asta rejects the call pulling his knees to his chest. He didn’t really wanna talk to the redhead especially after what they did. They were suppose to be acting, how did that even happen?

 

“Something is obviously bugging you.” Natsu says to him setting his plate on the coffee table.

“I’m not a virgin anymore.” The ash blonde blurts out.

“Asta! Who the hell corrupted you? I’ll kill them!” Natsu yells clenching his fist.

“It’s not important. It’s a scene for the movie anyway so it had to be done.” 

“Well, how was it? Did you like it?” The pinkette questions.

“It hurts a little but I’m fine.” Asta shrugs his shoulders.

“Just make sure you wear protection when getting dirty okay? You’re too young to be getting these diseases.” His brother ordered and Asta groans covering his ears.

 

It was six in the evening and he was taking the train to Noelle. Well, really to Kahono since she lived an hour away.

“Leo? What do you want?” Noelle raises an eyebrow answering the door.

“I need to talk you. I want your advice on something.” The redhead replied letting himself in.

“About what?”

“I think I might like someone.” He sighs sitting on the couch. “Is Kahono here?”

“Yah but she’s asleep. She has to work early in the morning. Tell me about this special person.” She nudges his shoulder sitting beside him.

“That’s the thing. It’s someone who you’d least expect. He’s a guy and someone I can’t stand.”

“Langris?” The girl raises an eyebrow.

“No.” Leopold deadpanned. “It’s Asta.”

“Oh my god! Leo! What’s wrong with you? Are you sick? Have you been eating your fruits and vegetables?” Noelle panicked placing the back of her hand on his forehead.

“I’m just fine. Asta and I Um we did it yesterday. Like sex.” The man explains playing with his fingers.

“Why the hell would you do that?” The girl makes a face.

“We were suppose to be practicing our sex scene for the movie and we started bickering then all of sudden we were the couch going at it like rabbits.” 

“Oh no Leo.” Noelle shakes her head.

“I just can’t get him out of my head. I called him and he never answered me. He’s probably angry with me. I kind of regret being a jerk, I wish I can travel back in time and change everything.” Leopold groans rubbing his temples.

“He took Langris away from us. He’s taking you too.” Noelle pouts crossing her arms against her chest.

“It’s not like that Noelle. If you got to know him, you’ll understand. He’s actually not that bad, if anything I was the asshole.” 

“I’m not gonna stop you if you want to pursue this.” She pats his shoulder. “Will you spend the night?”

“Yah, might as well. It’ll be late when I get back.” He stretches his arms.

 

Leopold takes the couch and Noelle turns off the living room lights heading to her bedroom. The only question that remains in his head is that if Asta feels the same way about him?


	12. Don’t You Hate Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter today!

“That was perfect! Well done!” Julius congratulates the two actors on the scene the next day.

“Thanks.” Leopold was the only one to answer him not realizing Asta had left his side.

 

He spots the ash blonde pouring himself a cup of water.

“What? Are you gonna insult me by how much water I’m drinking?” Asta says to the other giving him a look.

“No, I Um just wanted to say-“ 

Come on, be nice! You can do it! The man chants in his head.

“I Um just wanted say that you did a good job today.” Leopold comments.

“Thanks I guess. You were good too.” Asta replies and Leopold wonders if he was saying that because he said it first.

 

“Oi! Asta, are you free tomorrow night? Magna and I are gonna go downtown and watch the fireworks.” Luck runs over getting in between the two.

“No, sorry. He has plans.” Leopold steps in front of the blonde.

“I do?” Asta raises an eyebrow.

“Yah, you have plans with me. Remember?” The redhead turns to him.

“I don’t remember making plans with you plus you hate me.” The ash blonde shakes his head. 

“What? I don’t hate you.” Leopold chuckles patting his shoulder. “Anyways we’re hanging out together that day so sorry Luck.”

“Aww, okay. Bye Asta.” Luck waves at him before running out the doors.

 

“What the hell was that?” Asta questions crossing his arms against his chest once the blonde had left.

“Me making plans to hangout with you at the last minute.”

“Forget it.” The ash blonde rolls his eyes walking away from him but Leopold grips his wrist.

“Asta please.” He begs. “I know I say I don’t like you but that’s a lie. You’re actually not that bad.”

“Sure, What could go wrong?” Asta sighs shrugging his shoulders knowing that everything could be the answer.

 

It was six in the evening and Asta finds himself at Mimosa and Yuno’s apartment.

“Wait? Leopold and you are hanging out now?” Yuno makes a face.

“I thought you guys hated each other.” Mimosa adds before setting the plate of cookies on the coffee table.

“I don’t really know anymore.” Asta lets out a heavy sigh.

“Something happened between y’all. Don’t leave us out of the loop.” The raven demands getting in his face.

“Okay, we had sex.”

“What!?!?” Both Yuno and Mimosa had shocked look on their faces and Asta was afraid their eyeballs might pop off.

“How come you never told us?” Yuno shakes his shoulders like crazy.

“Hey! This is new for me, I’m not a virgin anymore.” 

“How um eh how do I say this? How did it feel? Did it hurt?” Mimosa asks her cheeks turning into a pink hue.

“I’m sore if that tells you anything.”

“Just why!?! I don’t understand.” The raven throws his hands up on the air.

“Well first we were angry and Leopold kissed me out of nowhere, it just happened. Plus it was for the scene for the movie.”

“But it’s acting! You don’t have to actually have sex.” Yuno remarked.

“Yah but a virgin like me has no experience about sex. In a way it helped me with the scene.” 

“I guess. Whatever floats your boat.” The other shrugs before taking a cookie. “Mimosa and I are going to the plaza tomorrow night, you’re going with us.”

“Actually I can’t.” Asta declines.

“Aww, why not?” Mimosa pouts at him.

“Leopold um made plans with me.” He nervously rubs his arm.

“Oh great, now he’s taking you away from us.” His best friend lets out a groan.

“Yuno.” Mimosa scolds him crossing her arms against her chest. “Asta can hangout with whoever he wants.”

“Fine, If he tries anything I’m kicking his ass.” Yuno glares at the ash blonde.

“With those spaghetti noodle arms? Good luck.” Asta jokes running out the door before Yuno can catch him.

 

When Asta arrives home, Natsu was waiting for him on the couch.

“Hey champ, just who I wanted to see.” Natsu smiles at him patting the spot next to him.

“Yah?” The ash blonde sits beside the other.

“My job is having an awards ceremony tomorrow night and I’ve been nominated for at least three of them. I need you to come and support your big brother.” 

“I’d love to but I can’t. I made plans with a friend already.”

“Come on Asta, can’t you reschedule? This is important to me.” Natsu frowns at him.

“I mean I could try but I don’t want to make things anymore difficult for them.” Asta says.

“It’s okay, I get it. I’ll forever mean nothing to you compared to your friends. I don’t even know why I asked you.” The pinkette shakes his head getting up from the couch.

“Natsu!” The ash blonde calls for him but his brother already slammed his bedroom door shut.

 

Asta wakes up the following morning on the couch. He touches his face feeling the dried tear stains on his cheeks. He didn’t even know he had been crying. 

He gets up seeing that his brother already left for work. He had to find a way to go to the ceremony. He didn’t want to let Natsu down. Maybe he could go for a little bit and head to Leopold’s or take Leopold with him to the ceremony but he doubt the redhead would be interested. 

 

Before he knew it he was calling his co-star.

“Yes we’re still hanging out tonight if you forgotten.” Leopold says into the phone.

“No, that’s not why I called you.” Asta sighs.

“Oh, then what?”

“My brother has this awards ceremony at work tonight so I might be a little late to your house.” The ash blonde states.

“I’ll just come with you. Besides, I never really properly meet your brother. You’ve meet mine I should meet yours.” The redhead mentions.

“Okay, I uh didn’t think you would actually wanna go.” 

“I mean I don’t Um don’t really have anything else planned.” 

“So um you’ll come get me at 7?” The ash blonde awkwardly asks.

“Yah.”

“Okay well goodbye.” Asta hangs up before Leopold can say anything. That was weird. He’s never felt awkwardly like that he hopes it won’t be a forever thing between the redhead and him.


	13. Drunk in Love

Seven o clock on the dot, Leopold was parked in front of Asta’s apartment.

“Thanks for coming. I didn’t really plan for this to happen.” Asta says getting in the passenger seat.

“It’s fine, will there be food? I’m starving.”

“I’m sure. Maybe they’ll have some finger foods or something.” The other replies. “If not we can always eat something after, it won’t be long.”

God, you’re so cute, Leopold wanted to say watching the ash blonde out of the corner of his eye.

 

For once the factory actually looked nice. All of the machines were pushed to the side and in the middle was placed a long strip of red carpet like they were on the runway. To answer their prayers there was a table of refreshments and sandwiches. 

“Asta?!?” Natsu’s eyes widened surprised to see that Asta showed up.

“I came.” Asta smiles at the other.

The pinkette pulls him into a tight hug. “Thank you, it means a lot.”

“This is Leopold, he wanted to come too.” He introduces the redhead. “He’s also my co-star in the movie.”

“Oh, nice to meet you.” Natsu shakes his hand. “You know, I almost wanted to kill you when it said on TMZ that you were engaged to to my brother.”

“Yah well that was all fake. We aren’t even dating.” Leopold nervously laughs.

“I better get ready. I have a suit I need to change into.” Natsu excuses himself walking away from the two.

 

“He seems nice.” The redhead jokes.

“He is, I promise.” Asta assures patting his shoulder. “Wanna get some food before it’s all gone?”

“Sure.” Leopold nods his head following the other to the buffet.

 

They grab a couple of sandwiches and sit at a table by the windows. 

“What does your brother do?” The redhead questions the other.

“He makes vehicle parts, nothing exciting really.” 

“Yah but without the parts, the cars can’t function.” Leopold mentions. “Think of it that way.” 

“Thanks for making me feel like an asshole.” Asta pouts.

“No no no, I didn’t mean it like that.” The man waves his hands in front of him and Asta chuckles.

“I’m only kidding.”

 

“Shhh, the ceremony is about to start.” A woman at the table next to them hisses. 

Both Leopold and Asta roll their eyes at her shutting down their conversation. 

 

Nasty was nominated for two awards but only won one. It was better than nothing. 

“Hahahah look Gajeel, I got an award and you didn’t.” Nasty teases his co-worker shoving the plaque in his face.

“Talk to me when you win a white guys award.” The raven rolls his eyes before walking away from him.

“It’s still an award.” Asta takes the plaque from his brother. “Best Hard Work Ethic and Time Management” The award reads.

“What do you guys have planned for tonight?” Natsu turns to the boys.

“Oh um we’re probably just gonna watch a movie and chill. Nothing crazy.” Asta blushes scratching his cheek.

“Okay, be safe. I’m gonna stay for a little bit more.” He pats both of their shoulders heading over to his friends.

 

Both Leopold and Asta walk out the building with sandwiches stuffed up their shirts since they weren’t allowed to take any home.

“Aww man, this one got smushed under my armpit.” Asta frowns at the sandwich that was oozing mayonnaise.

“Hey! Don’t get it all on my car!” Leopold scolds at the ash blonde.

“I won’t, I promise.” The other assures licking the mayonnaise from the corners of the sandwich. 

 

The other shakes his head at him but he couldn’t help but admit that Asta looked so adorable at the moment. God, he really regrets being rude to someone so pure. 

Leopold parks the car into one out of their ten garage slots. Which was ridiculous because they only had two cars. 

 

“What movie did you wanna watch?” The redhead questions as they walk inside the mansion.

“Oh, I just said that. We don’t have to watch a movie if you don’t want to.” The ash blonde sits on the couch.

“I have Seagrams, want some?” Leopold asks from the kitchen.

“Sure!” Asta agreed not bothering to ask him what it is.

Leopold comes back with two glass bottles. 

 

“Hmm, a little bitter.” The ash blonde coughs after taking a sip of the drink.

“Duh, it’s alcohol.” The other shakes his head.

“Leo!” Asta’s eyes widened. 

“What? I thought you drink.” 

“You should’ve told me beforehand. I wasn’t planning to drink.” Asta let’s out a sigh.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I like the fruity taste of it though.” 

 

Leopold finds a random movie to put on the TV. 

“Is this okay?” He asks the ash blonde about the dog comedy movie he puts in the DVD player.

Asta nods his head barely paying attention. After having four bottles of Seagrams he was already feeling a little light headed and dizzy. 

 

“How are Mimosa and Yuno doing?” Leopold questions trying to make small talk with the ash blonde.

“Mmm they’re fine.” 

“Yuno is still in school right? What is he taking?” 

“Erm eh engineering maybe.” Asta slurs resting his chin on his fist. 

“Mimosa is a good singer. Langris has been giving her lessons.” Leopold states. “I think she’s gonna be famous one day.”

“Yah, she is.” The ash blonde laughs closing his eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” The redhead chuckles shaking Asta’s shoulder.

“Emmmyeah, it’s been awhile since I drunk alcohol.” Asta cracks his eyes open and he wraps his arms around the other’s neck.

“Ummm Asta, what’re you doing?” A blush appears on Leopold’s cheeks.

“Kiss.” The ash blonde smiles before pressing his lips against his. 

 

Leopold returns the kiss wrapping an arm around his waist. Asta curls his fingers into Leopold’s shaggy hair. The ash blonde lets out a moan feeling the redhead’s touch against his thigh.

“Asta look, we can’t do this. You’re drunk.” Leopold pulls away from the other.

“Hmmm is okayyy.” Asta slurs in his speech kissing Leopold once again.

“No, we can’t. I’m not gonna take advantage of you.” He shakes his head pushing Asta away.

“Whatever.” Asta glares at the other. “I guess I’m not good enough for you even when I’m drunk.” He stood up staggering away but he trips falling flat on his face.

“Asta.” Leopold gets up to aid the ash blonde. “Look at me, as much as I want to I can’t. I don’t wanna take advantage of you just when we are starting to get along for once. I don’t want to ruin what we have because I know if we did happen to have sex you’re gonna regret in the morning. You’re such a good wholesome human and you don’t deserve a rich snob like me.” The redhead didn’t know he was crying until a tear falls down on his fist.

 

“Why didn’t you say so, Leo?” Asta lazily smiles at the other.

“I was trying to tell you but you wouldn’t listen!” 

“You’re wrong. You’re not a snob well you were at first but I know the real you now. You’re a good person too, you’re a great actor, and you take such good care of your friends and your brother. You would do anything for them. You remind me of a sour patch kid. First you’re sour, then you’re sweet.” The ash blonde giggles at the redhead. 

Please marry me, Leopold says in his head.

“Come on, you need some rest.” He says instead pulling the ash blonde to his feet.


End file.
